L'Innocente Damnée
by Airog
Summary: Il y a 16 ans, Minato a passé un pacte avec Lucifer dans l'âme de sa fille on a été le prix. Lorsque Naruko ramène Sasuke à Konoha, elle fut exécutée et envoyée en Enfer. Mais Alors qu'ils pensaient s'être débarrassés du gosse démon, ils allaient faire face à quelque chose de bien pire. Attention : Gore / Violence / Viole / Torture / Konoha dénigrement / Inceste.


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » et du jeu vidéo « Dante's Inferno ».**

 **Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes gore / violence / viole / torture / insulte / sexe (citron). Il n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles, vous avez étaient prévenus.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'aime pas Konoha, vous allez être servit, ils y auraient du massacre, de la trahison, de l'horreur et plus encore...**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, donc excuser moi en avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu : Nom Japonais

\- Écriture -

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

 **. . . Musique . . .**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~ L'attaque de Kyûbi ~**

Au milieu d'une forêt, au pleine nuit, se tenaient six personnes, l'un d'eux est un immense renard à neuf queues, qui n'est autre que Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues) ou son véritable nom Kurama, connu pour être le plus puissant des neuf bijû des Nations Élémentaires.

Mais maintenant il était paralysé par plusieurs sceaux sur tout le corps. Il se débattait furieusement pour se libérer, mais échoua.

La raison pour laquelle son corps avait plusieurs sceaux, était cause de l'homme à quelques mètres de lui, qui était épuisé, mais calme malgré la situation.

Celui-ci avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés dans deux mèches encadrent chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleu. Un uniforme Konoha standard, il porte aussi une longue haori blanche à manches courtes, décorée par des motifs de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. L'homme est à la fois craint et respecté dans le monde comme Minato Namikaze, surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mi-fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et est devenu plus tard le Yondaime (quatrième) Hokage.

Derrière lui se trouve sa femme inconsciente, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, qui possède un corps mince, la peau claire, les cheveux roux qui atteignent ses chevilles et un clip noir que les parties de ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violet. Elle porte un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample. Jinchûriki (Pouvoir du Sacrifice Humain) de Kyûbi et surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire.

Mais maintenant elle était l'ancienne jinchûriki.

En face de Minato se trouvent trois bébés, née à peine une heure, deux garçon et une fille. Le premier qui est l'ainé avait des cheveux or comme son père, mais était lisse comme sa mère et avait les yeux violets ternes, l'autre garçon qui est le dernier née possède des cheveux hérissé roux avec des yeux bleus foncés. La seul fille qui et la cadette avait des cheveux or avec le style des deux parents et des yeux bleu brillant.

Chacun des trois enfants partagent trois tâches de naissance en forme de moustache sur chaque joue.

Quand Minato regarde ses deux fils, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à la joie de devenir un père. Il n'a jamais connu son père et sa mère était morte le jour de sa naissance. Il voulait toujours une famille et maintenant il on avait. Aucun mot ne pouvait expliquer sa joie d'être un père et il s'est promit de devenir le meilleur.

Mais quand il regarde sa fille… sa joie se transforme en haine et en colère.

Pourquoi il regarde son enfant avec entant de haine… simple… il ne voulait pas de fille. Il voulait juste des garçons, qui pourront le comprendre, devenir aussi puisant que lui et pourraient devenir les {Seconds Flashes Jaune}. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille, qui deviendra une faible kunoichi, pleurniche quand on lui refuse quelque chose et devient une stupide fan-girl. Kushina était forte, l'enfant n'aura rien avoir avec sa mère, il suffit de regarder ses cheveux blond et même alors il ne voulait surexciter, il voulait des enfants calme et droit. Pourquoi devrait il gaspiller son temps avec une fille qui ne deviendra jamais comme ses garçons, qui ne pourra jamais le comprendre, qui ne pourra son doute jamais apprendre la première étape du Rasengan (1) et encore moins le Hiraishin (2) contrairement à ses frères. Il préférerait l'abandonner plutôt que de s'occuper d'elle.

De plus, dans son esprit, il était à cause d'elle que tout cela s'est produit…

La journée s'était bien passé, jusqu'au soir de l'accouchement de Kushina. Ils avaient décidés avec le Sandaime (troisième) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi et sa femme, Biwako Sarutobi, d'un lieu secret, car la grossesse faiblissait le sceaux qui maintient le renard. Tout se passait bien quand après que Kushina est donnée naissance à leurs troisième enfant, un homme portant un masque orange avec des flammes noir et habillé en noir, arrive est tue Biwako, son assistante et menace d'élimer son enfant deuxième née. Minato arrive à {le} sauver, mais quand il voit que c'est une fille, il aurait voulu la laisser mourir, car à cause d'elle, l'homme a profité pour libérer Kyûbi de Kushina et saccager le village aux tuant plusieurs civils et shinobis. Minato avait réussi à l'envoyer loin grâce à son Hiraishin et Kushina réussie à immobiliser la bête grâce à ses Kongô Fûsa (3). Minato à put profiter pour mettre plusieurs sceaux afin de paralyser le renard avant que sa femme ne tombe inconsciente.

« _Tout ça c'est de tas faute !_ » Dit Minato avec beaucoup de venin sur chaque phrase en regardant qui commencer à pleurer. Si elle n'était pas née, tout cela ne sera jamais passé. Il est à cause d'elle que le sceaux c'est affaibli durant l'accouchement et a permis au renard de se libérer, c'est à cause d'elle que des gens sont mort aujourd'hui. Elle devait payer pour ses crimes, mais la tuera serait trop miséricorde pour elle, il fera en sorte que sa vie devienne un cauchemar à chaque seconde de son existence. Qu'elle regrette d'être venue au monde et supplie de l'achever.

Mais actuellement Kyûbi était le principal problème.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait connaissait pour sceller Kyûbi était le Shiki Fûjin (4) et de la sceller dans un Uzumaki, mais il ne voulait pas donner son âme au dieu de la mort, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vire. Il avait encore beaucoup trop de projet à l'avenir. Etre Hokage n'était que la première étape de son plan, il voulait aller plus loin que de commander un simple village, il voulait dominer monde. Il voulait montrer aux autres pathétiques villages la puissance de Konoha, béni par Kami (Dieu) et la sienne. Leurs montraient comment ils étaient faibles face à la feuille.

Jiraya lui avait parlé d'une prophétie, qu'une personne sauvera le monde ou le détruira. Il savait qu'il était {l'enfant de la prophétie}, mais il ne sauvera ou détruit le monde, il le dominera d'une poigne de fer. Avec sa femme à côté de lui et ses deux fils comme héritier du trône. Il était destiné à de grande chose, pas à finir dans le ventre d'un soi-disant Dieu de la Mort.

Et quand il aura conquis les Nations Élémentaires, il sera le début d'une nouvelle ère, l'ère du clan Namikaze.

Soudain une idée lui vient à la tête, une idée horrible.

Il regarde sa fille qui semblait prêt à pleurer au voyant la lueur mauvais de son père. Si le plan marcher, alors non seulement il vivra, mais sa fille payera la fait qu'elle vie et dans l'au-delà.

Il se mord le pouce, suivit de quelques signes des mains avant de claquer sur le sol et de crier.

« Invocation ! » Quand il prononce ses mots, le sol commença à trembler avant de fissurer suivit d'une fumée noir, laissant apparaitre un homme sombre recourt de fumée et flottant en l'air.

L'homme qui était autrefois un serviteur de Dieu avant que celui-ci ne le bannit du paradis pour avoir osé se rebeller face à son créateur… Lucifer.

 **« Que me veux-tu humain ? »** Demanda le prince des enfers d'une sombre et rauque d'un un ton de méprit.

« Lucifer-sama, je souhaite vous demander une faveur au n'échange d'une âme. » Dit Minato à genou face au diable.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler de ce jour, quand il était genin. Après avoir capturé un déserteur durant une mission, il aller retourner dans son village avec le prisonnier quand un homme cagoulé apparu et lui donne un parchemin qui indiquant un vieux temple. Minato aller refuser, mais l'homme lui dit que le temple lui accordera tout ce qu'il souhaite. Minato finit par accepter et quand il arrive au temple, il trouve un parchemin qui permet d'invoquer Lucifer lui-même, mais pour devenir l'invocateur du diable, il fallait faire un sacrifice. Minato n'avait même pas hésité une seconde à sacrifier son prisonnier si cela lui permet d'avoir l'être le plus puissant du après Kami. Il avait appris que quand il invoquera le Diable des enfers, celui-ci lui accordera tout ce qu'il souhaite, mais devrais lui donner une âme en échange, que ce soit la sienne ou une autre.

Mais il n'avait jamais osé l'invoquer avant… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'accorder une faveur ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas simplement prendre ton âme ! Qu'a tu à m'offrit que je n'ai déjà ? Répond-moi ? »** Commande Lucifer calmement.

« Je voudrais que vous divisiez l'âme et le chakra de Kyûbi no Yoko en deux et que vous les métiers l'une en moi et l'autre dans ma _fille_. » Répondit Minato avec du venin dans sa bouche quand il à prononcer {fille}, qui n'a pas manqué à Lucifer.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner dans tout ça ? »** Dit-il en regardant la bête à queue qui tremblé de peur en voyant l'ange déchut avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux sombres pour voir le blond.

« Je vous donne l'âme de ma _fille_. » Lucifer était légèrement surprit à la demande de l'homme. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa fille, non pas pour une noble cause, mais par ce qu'il n'aimait pas son enfant et ne voulait pas mourir. Mais il trouvé étrange la proposition du mortelle.

 **« Pourquoi l'âme de ton enfant ? Pourquoi ne pas donner la tienne ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je lui donne la moitié de l'âme et du chakra de Kyûbi seulement pour que je les prenne avec moi ? Utilise bien tes mots car il pourrait être les dernières ! »** Dit-il, bien qu'il était curieux de savoir pourquoi il détestait son enfant. Au regardant dans son cœur. Lucifer pouvait voir que l'homme haïssait sa progéniture simplement parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'il la tenait responsable de l'attaque du démon renard. Pour le Prince des Abysses, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme aller finir directement en Enfer et aller directement dans le neuvième cercle pour trahir son sang et sa chair.

Il pouvait voir que son cœur était plus sombre et plus mauvais que le sien… lui, le Diable.

« Entant que j'aimerais avoir toute la puissance du démon renards, je ne serai pas assez résistant pour supporte le surplus de chakra contrairement à un Uzumaki et sans son âme, je ne pourrais jamais utiliser sa pleine puissance, mais je veux éviter d'avoir l'âme en complet afin qu'il ne tente pas de me contrôler. » Dit Minato, il aurait pu lui demander de mettre l'autre moitié dans l'un de ses enfant, mais une partie de lui craint qu'ils se retournent contre lui et le tue. Il était peu risqué et ridicule, mais il valait mieux être prudent.

Lucifer de dit rien tout de suite, regardant le bébé qui pleurait, il pouvait sentir quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de grand. Alors qu'à l'extérieur son visage était neutre, à l'intérieur il rit sombrement.

 **« Très bien, j'accepte t'as demande, mais je ne prendrai son âme que dans 16 ans. »** Cela surprit Minato sur la dernière phrase.

« Mais pourquoi vous la voulait seulement dans quelques années et pas tout de suite Lucifer-sama ? » Demanda Minato curieux, ne voyant aucune raison de prendre sa fille plus tard alors qu'il pourrait le faire tout de suite.

 **« Cela ne te regarde pas humain, je vais ce que je veux comme bon me semble ! Estime-toi heureux que je ne prenne pas la tienne à la place ! »** Dit-il d'un ton de mépris et de colère.

« Je comprends Lucifer-sama, pardonnez-moi. » Dit-il d'un visage neutre, mais à l'intérieur il était heureux.

Il pensait recevoir la puissance du démon et sa fille aller en Enfer pour souffrir l'éternité. Mais maintenant, L'archange déchu lui donne l'occasion de faire payer les crimes de sa fille lui-même. Il savait comment elle serait traitée étant une jinchûriki, abattu, affamée, isolée et d'autres encore. Sa vie sera misérable, une vie qu'un enfant de devrait avoir, mais pour lui, il était une bonne chose, non seulement elle souffrira pour ce qu'elle a fait, mais les villageois auront la responsable de la mort de leurs proches pour pouvoir libérer leurs colères et leurs haines. Il permettra aussi de protéger le village des autres, car ils n'oseront jamais attaquer Konoha s'il y a encore Kyûbi à l'intérieur, et grâce à cela les villageois le soutiendront encore plus. Mais il devrait quitter le village avec sa femme et ses enfants pour se maitriser le chakra de Kyûbi et à ce que les autres villages relâche leur vigilance en pensant qu'il était mort. Quand le moment sera venu pour lui de réapparaître, il les frappera durement et leur montrera la supériorité de la feuille. Il pourra même espérer tuer sa fille quand il revient en village pour débuter la fête de son retour.

Le plan était parfait.

 **« Alors ? Accepte tu le marcher ? »** Demanda le Diable impatient.

« J'accepte Lucifer-sama. » Répondit Minato sans la moindre hésitation.

Avec le marcher conclus, Lucifer ne perdit pas le temps et utilise son pouvoir diviser en deux le renard et de mettre chacun dans Minato et sa fille.

Le nouveau jinchûriki serra les dents pour éviter de crier de douleurs et il pouvait voir son enfant hurler à cause du sceaux qui apparait sur son ventre, mais il son ficher, il était le début de son tourment.

 **« Rappelle-toi Minato, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, 16 ans à partir d'aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, elle devra mourir. Mais si je n'ai pas reçus son âme, je prendrais la tienne et m'assurerai que tu souffres pour l'éternité. »** Dit-il avant de donner un rire cruel et de disparaitre dans la fumée noir.

* Rigole quand tu le peu Lucifer, une fois que je deviendrai le maitre des Nation Élémentaires, je m'en prendrai au paradis et à l'Enfer. Je te ferai mettre à genoux devant moi et même Kami devra connaitre que je le suis supérieur! Je suis l'enfant de la prophétie, l'élu, celui qui deviendra le véritable Dieu !* Pensa sombrement Minato. Il détester se plier devant quelqu'un, même face au Diable, il était au-dessus de tout le monde, mais il n'était pas assez puissant, pas encore… Il devra maitriser le chakra du renard puis capturer les autres Bijûs afin de devenir le nouveau Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins).

Il prend un bout de papier dans sa veste et écrit quelque chose puis de poser sur sa fille avant de prendre sa femme et ses deux fils et de disparaitre dans un éclair jeune, sans épargner un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille.

Lorsque Hiruzen et un groupe d'Anbu arrivent, ils ne trouvent qu'un bébé pleurant au milieu d'une forêt avec une feuille à coter d'elle. Le Sandaime prit la feuille et lit…

\- Naruko Uzumaki, la responsable de cette tragédie -

 **Prochain Chapitre : Exécution**

* * *

 **1 – Rasengan (Orbe Tourbillonnante)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu**

 **Ce jutsu consiste à mettre en rotation avec une grande quantité de chakra dans le creux de sa main de façon à former une sphère parfaite, puis à l'écraser sur la cible qui tourbillonne, atterrit assez loin et détruit tout sur son passage. Cependant, un apprentissage en trois étapes difficile est nécessaire.**

 **1er étape : Rotation – L'utilisateur son chakra sur le creux de sa main qui tournée sur elle-même.**

 **2ème étape : Puissance – L'utilisateur augmente la rotation ainsi que sa puissance.**

 **3ème étape : Confinement - L'utilisateur doit combiner les deux précédant étapes dans une sphère contenue.**

 **2 - Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Espace-Temps**

 **Pour activer cette technique, l'utilisateur place un sceau spécial sur la destination. Après avoir effectué les signes de la main, là l'utilisateur se téléporte instantanément à l'emplacement du joint. La formule de marquage ne** **dispara** **ît jamais d'une cible marquée.**

 **3 - Kongô Fûsa (Chaîne d'Adamantine de Scellement)**

 **Classe : kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Barrière**

 **Cette technique appartenant en clan Uzumaki. Permet d'être utilisés comme d'une arme contre un ennemi, le restreindre, absorber son chakra et créer une barrière. Les chaines de chakra sans si résistance qu'elles peuvent maintenir un bijû.**

 **4 - Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts)**

 **Classe : Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Kinjutsu**

 **Créée par le clan Uzumaki. Après les joints à la main sont effectués, l'âme de l'utilisateur est en partie séparée de leur corps et suspendu derrière eux. Derrière l'âme apparaît le Shinigami. Seul l'invocateur est en mesure de voir le Shinigami. Celui-ci enroule son bras gauche avec des perles de prière et de chants inintelligible jusqu'à ce qu'un sceau maudit apparaisse sur** **son bras. Il entra** **îne alors son bras dans l'âme de l'invocateur, émerge du corps de l'utilisateur et saisit l'âme de la cible, ce qui permet la cible de voir le Shinigami aussi. Une fois que l'âme de la cible est saisie, l'invocateur peut enlever l'âme de la cible et le sceller dans son corps ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Après l'étanchéité est réalisée, une marque apparaît sur** **l'estomac de l'invocateur. Après quelques instants, le Shinigami consommera l'âme de l'invocateur et l'âme de leur cible (s'il a était scellé dans le corps de l'utilisateur), mettant fin à sa (ou leur) vie. Les âmes de ceux qui sont piégés à l'intérieur de l'estomac du Shinigami ne peuvent pas dans l'au-delà et sont destinés à se battre avec leurs victimes pour toute l'éternité.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
